Honesty Isn't the Best Policy
by AyRayKay
Summary: "Candor is all about being open, having no secrets. But my father uses his honesty as knives to pierce my family's hearts." This is my take on Divergent from Christina's point of view. Maybe honesty isn't the best policy after all...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So, I was on a lot of pain medication and had a fever, and suddenly, a thought crept into my mind…**

**DIVERGENT FROM CHRISTINA'S POINT OF VIEW. DO IT NOW.**

**So, I shall. ;) Hope you guys enjoy!**

I wake to the sound of my father screaming.

And the first thing I do is pull the covers over my head.

Oh, how I love visitation day.

No, not visiting day like they have for transfers. My father, visiting his two children he left three years ago. I wish he could stay gone, but he keeps coming back. I don't even know why. All he ever does is scream horrible things at my mother, sister, and I.

All things that are true. But even people in Candor have things that they want to keep quiet.

Maybe honesty isn't always the best policy.

I roll out of bed and view my white, unadorned walls. Oh, how I wish I could get some color in here. It's worse than the Abnegation. Well, maybe not as bad, I think to myself as I put on my makeup. At least I'm allowed to look in the mirror.

I hear a crash from behind me and look to see Sam behind me, holding what looked like my breakfast. Now it just looks like a mess on my black carpet.

"Oh, Sam! You're such a klutz!" I say to her as she glares back.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a pig, I wouldn't be tripping over things!" she yells back, and sure enough, there's a book on the ground. It's been there ever since I threw it across the room a few days ago. I hate math.

Sam sighs. "Well, for what it's worth, here's your juice. Good luck," she says as she skips off.

And then the dread I've been sweeping under the rug comes back.

It's the day of the aptitude tests.

My mother can tell I'm worried. Whenever I think of it, a gloom settles over me and I'm crabby for the entire day. She hasn't gone as far as to ask me why I'm worried, probably chalking it up to nerves. Hopefully she sticks with that story.

How am I supposed to tell her that sometimes I don't WANT to be honest?

It's not like I could leave. I have Sam and her to worry about. My father's voice the next room over reminds me why I need to stay. They can't face him alone. They need me. I've always been the strongest one in the family, the one who forces my father to finally go.

Candor is all about being open, having no secrets. But my father uses his honesty as knives to pierce my family's hearts.

I put down the makeup brush and look at myself, all dark,with short black hair and brown skin and my chocolate eyes, which stares back at myself exposing the words I can't bear to say.

"I want out," I whisper, so quietly no one could hear unless they were right beside me.

I jump up, run a brush through my hair as I jam on some clothes, and walk out into the kitchen to grab my lunch.

"Good luck on the test!" my mother tells me as my father smirks.

"Don't fail!" he yells sarcastically to my retreating back.

_Oh, don't worry Dad,_ I think.

_I will._

**So, there's the first chapter! I know, really short. I had Christina have an abusive father because, first off, her father isn't really mentioned, and second off, I think it would be a good way to show one reason she might have chosen Dauntless. Kind of like Tobias, except hers was more verbal. So, tell me what you think! Should I continue this story or what? Feedback is greatly appreciated!**  
**~Audrey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Well, I got a pretty good response from people on both Facebook (I'm a FB admin on Divergent pages) and on here, so I have decided to continue! Thanks so much! :D I know this chapter is kind of short, but hey, it's longer than the last one. They'll get longer as they go, don't worry. Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

"Good luck on the test!" my mother yells out as my father smirks.

"Don't fail!" he says meanly to my retreating back.

_Oh, don't worry Dad, _I think.

_I will._

**Chapter 2**

I sit on the cold plastic of the bus seat, looking out the window watching the trains only yards from the bus. In the blink of an eye, I spot an open car with teenagers dressed in black riding on it, their legs dangling over the edge. In the second I see them, I watch a girl with pink hair shove a boy with tattoos covering his muscular arms. He almost falls, but quickly grabs the handle next to the door and swings back up, grinning.

The sense of longing is almost too much to bear.

I turn back to looking at the floor.

Noticing motion out of the corner of my eye, I turn to see a boy around my age clad in gray, shapeless clothes stand up and offer his seat to a man in Candor. The man takes it without even a thank you. Some people are kind and respond to the Abnegation's selfless acts with at least a smile.

Some do not.

I've been in the former category. Most people mock me for it, finding thank you's beneath them. But I smile at the boy, who is handsome, with green eyes and dark hair, and he offers me a dimpled, distracted smile in return. Worry is in his eyes, and I wonder if he is taking the test today as well.

Despite my kindness for the Abnegation, I could not live how they do. Their lifestyle is good for them, but for me? Never. I mean, look at their clothes! Some of the girls could be beautiful, if they maybe tried a little. But they stick their hair into buns and dress in gray potato sacks anyway.

I wonder how many of them actually want to be there.

How many want to live a life of simplicity and safety.

And I think of myself, trapped in a home of brutal honesty where nothing is safe, not even your innermost thoughts.

Before I know it, the bus has jerked to a stop, and I follow the boy and a small girl with blonde hair out the door and into the school building. It's all a daze. Will this be the last time I see the monstrous boy next to me fall asleep in math? Will I ever hear Peter tell a lie with a smile on his face as he tugs on his black and white clothes? And most importantly, will I ever get to flirt with all the cute guys in English again?

But the classes fly by and I sit at a table not eating, my stomach in knots, as I finally get up to wait in a room where they will call out the names and then you file through the door and then….

No one knows what will happen next.

All we know is that tomorrow is the most important day of our lives and that today decides what will happen tomorrow.

I'm now in a group of other people my age, all with the same expression I must have on their faces. Blue, gray, black, white, and red all mingle together. Today is not a day to shun other factions. Who knows where you might end up?

I sit in a chair next to an Amity girl with yellow eyeshadow and a bright red skirt that swirls around her tall frame and wait for my name to be called.

* * *

"Daniels, Christina."

The dark haired Erudite woman calls out my name without a hint of emotion, then proceeds to rattle off nine others that I don't recognize. I stand, smoothing down my black jeans and follow her into a small room about the size of our kitchen at home. My reflection stares back at me, fear written all over my face. The room is covered in mirrors. It's completely empty, with the exception of a small cabinet in the corner.

And a big, black reclining chair sitting right in the middle.

It looks like a dentist's chair.

I despise the dentist.

The Erudite woman gestures for me to sit down and adjusts her wire rimmed glasses. Shaking, I sit, almost falling off the slippery leather. She walks over to the cabinet and pulls out wires.

"W-What are you doing?" I say, stuttering.

"I am attaching electrodes to key points on your head so we can understand the results of the test," she answers matter-of-factly as she sticks the wires to my forehead.

She returns to the cabinet and hands me a vial of clear liquid.

"And what does this do?"

"I cannot tell you. Please drink it."

"Sounds safe," I respond, rolling my eyes.

"Please drink it."

I swallow nervously.

"Bottoms up."

**And, there you go! The next chapter should be up within a few days. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, did anyone notice how many times I used the word will? xD Wow, Audrey, wow. Haha. And oooh, Christina was on the bus with Caleb and Tris :o Seriously, I really like sneaking in some characters here and there xD And geez, it's difficult to get all the details right. I found out Christina's sister's name is actually Rose…oops xD Oh well. I've got the book in my lap the whole time while writing this so I get most things right. I really hope I got Christina's character right. I'm trying to put in bits to show that she is still Christina, not an OC. Haha. Like talking about how the clothes look like potato sacks xD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are very welcome, as is constructive criticism.**

**~Audrey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Yep, a new chapter! Don't know how long I can keep this daily thing up, but I'm sure gonna try. I've really enjoyed writing, and publishing my stuff. I'm so glad you guys like it, your reviews mean more to me than you could ever know. Heck, because of the super positive response I got, you're getting TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Wuuuut? xD**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

**Previously: **

**She returns to the cabinet and hands me a vial of clear liquid.**

**"And what does this do?"**

**"I cannot tell you. Please drink it."**

**"Sounds safe," I respond, rolling my eyes.**

**"Please drink it."**

**I swallow nervously.**

**"Bottoms up."**

**Chapter 3**

Before I can even think about what I'm doing, I pour the liquid down my throat.

And everything goes black.

* * *

I open my eyes, then shut them again.

This can't be right. It just _can't. _

_Count to three, Christina. _

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

And I open my eyes again and see the same thing.

I'm in the school cafeteria.

And my father is standing across from me holding a knife.

No, no. I look closer and see that he has a knife in one hand, and….cheese in the other?

I jump when I hear his booming voice.

"Choose."

I look at the floor, away from his piercing dark eyes, and ask, "What?"

"Choose."

"Why do I have to choose? What is this even for?"

"CHOOSE!" he screams, and before I know it, the knife is in my hand and my father has disappeared and I'm alone.

Until I hear a growl.

I turn around slowly, fearing what I might see.

There's an enormous dog looking straight at me from across the room.

My mind spins into a panic as he licks his lips, and then I stop. I have just seen my father holding a knife. What is this dog in comparison?

But what am I supposed to do?

I know within a heartbeat as the dog lunges at me, all sharp teeth and black eyes and foul breath…

And the knife, sticking out of its chest.

A pain of regret shudders through me as I think of my own dog I used to own, while this one lays dying on the ground.

Before I can think, the scene dissolves.

* * *

I'm on a bus.

The same bus I was on just hours ago, with me, sitting on that same cold plastic seat, but this time the bus is empty.

Except for me and the Candor man, the one who didn't even look when the boy from Abnegation offered him his seat.

I take the opportunity, while the newspaper covers his face, to glare at him.

The man keeps the paper up towards his face, but taps the front of it with his finger.

"Do you know this man?"

The newspaper headline screams "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!" The picture below shows a man with a young face and a scruff of a beard. And I know him. I don't know how I do, but I know the man.

My mouth opens, ready to tell the truth.

I always tell the truth.

Always.

I think back on the words of our faction manifesto.

_Dishonesty leads to suspicion. Suspicion leads to conflict. Honesty leads to peace. _

_Truth makes us transparent. Truth makes us strong. Truth makes us inextricable._

_Dishonesty is evil. _

And I whisper one word.

"No."

Not just to knowing the man. To everything I've ever been taught. No to telling the truth all the time. No to never being able to say a little white lie. No to spilling my secrets so someone can use them against me.

No to Candor.

I speak the words louder, to assert myself. To know that for once, I am telling the honest truth about how I feel because I want to.

"No."

I stand proud and tall. Is this how people feel when they lie? Happy?

And my happiness melts away when the newspaper falls to the floor and I finally see the man's face.

It's my father.

Who gets up from his seat and gets into my face so I can smell his foul breath and screams, "You liar! Liar, liar, liar! TELL. THE. TRUTH!" with that look in his eyes showing how much of a failure and disappointment I am and how stupid and dishonest his daughter is.

Instead of quivering, I stand even straighter.

"No."

And as the scene melts away, I smile.

* * *

**There you go, guys! I really hope you enjoyed. I know it's short, but I don't care. Haha. After all, you are getting two chapters in one day! I loved writing this. Whenever I get in the zone, I also work really fast. This only took me about a half hour to write and edit! **

**Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are loved! You guys are the best!**

**~ Audrey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Yep, another chapter! I've been so happy whenever I see a new review, favorite, or follow. It makes my day. You guys are awesome.**

**On to the story!**

**Previously: **

**Instead of quivering, I stand even straighter.**

**"No."**

**And as the scene melts away, I smile.**

**Chapter 4**

I open my eyes and find myself sitting in the chair, back in the mirrored room as I feel the Erudite woman taking the electrodes off of my forehead.

"So?"

The woman looks at me, saying nothing.

"Are you sure you would like to know?"

"Of course! I've been waiting for this my whole life!" The words tumble out of my mouth as my stomach does backflips. Why would I want not to know?

She looks at me, really looks at me, and says four simple words that will change my entire life.

"You tested for Dauntless."

My heart leaps, and I want to jump out of my chair and dance.

"Really?" I say, a huge grin on my face.

She looks at me and smiles.

"Yes. I must say, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so excited to find out their test results. Most are nervous."

"Hey, I'm Dauntless. Why would I have to be nervous?" I respond with an even bigger grin than before, and I walk out of the room, resisting cheering.

* * *

When I get home and see my mother's smiling face greet me, I'm thinking differently.

How can I leave her and Sam? Especially with my father?

"So? How did it go?" she asks. She is forbidden to ask me my result, but most children who get their same faction tell.

And the ones who didn't?  
We have to lie.

And I'm in a house full of people who have been trained since birth to detect liars.

Well, at least my father is gone.

My mother takes one look at my face and pulls me away into the bathroom, the farthest away from my sister's bedroom we could get. With two of us in there, it's a tight squeeze, especially with my long limbs. She looks me in the eye.

"You got a different faction, didn't you?"

We aren't supposed to discuss our results.

But she is my mother. She gave birth to me, fed me, clothed me, protected me, wiped the tears caused by my father away. I can talk to her.

In a whisper, I say "…Yes."

She sighs and looks at her feet. "I thought you would. Your father was Dauntless, after all."  
How is that not a surprise?

My mother continues.

"Christina, I love you. You're my daughter, I've known you for 16 years. I have a feeling I know what you are going to choose. And know that I love you no matter what. If you transfer, I will be there every visiting day. And I will be happy seeing you happy. I know you aren't happy here. So, please, do not worry about us. You can't change what happens to us. You can only change what happens to you. As stupid as this sounds, follow your heart. And I will think you're amazing no matter what faction you're in."

With those words, my eyes filled with tears. I hugged my mother so tightly I worried she might break. No matter what I do, I will have my mother.

And I know that that is the truth.

* * *

The next day, I jump out of bed and get ready faster than I ever have before. Today is the day. My life is changing, and this is it.

Before walking out the door, I take one last look at the house. All the memories threaten to overwhelm me, and I feel tears attempting to fall. I hug Sam so hard she wriggles out of my grasp, wondering what the deal is. My mother embraces me without a word, and I feel her crying too.

Finally, I board the bus. They have to wait behind, since the 16 and 17 year olds have to be there early. In what seems like a blink of an eye, I'm at the Hub, lost in a sea of black and white. Then I wait with the others in our section.

My name is called.

And I stand in front of everyone and slice my hand open and watch my blood crackle on the coals.

Honesty is not the best policy.

**So, there's the chapter. Stuff just hit the fan, yo. Christina is finally Dauntless. O.O You will be seeing more and more characters you know in the days to come!**

**I really hope you enjoyed. This one was a bit more difficult to write, mostly because of the scene with her mother. Haha. But I do think it added to Christina's background. You can tell she really cares for her mother, and I hope I got that across in the story. Also, did you see that title drop at the end there? xD **

**Anyway, I love reviews, follows, and favorites, so if you enjoyed, I would really appreciate it! You guys are the best!**

**~Audrey **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews. They changed my whole day around ^_^ You guys are the best ^_^**

* * *

**_Previously: _**

**_In what seems like a blink of an eye, I'm at the Hub, lost in a sea of black and white. Then I wait with the others in our section. _**

**_My name is called._**

**_And I stand in front of everyone and slice my hand open and watch my blood crackle on the coals._**

**_Honesty is not the best policy._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I'm led over to the Dauntless in a daze.

_What have I just done?_

I've left my family, my friends, my LIFE behind. For a life I've only caught glimpses of.

I stand tall amongst the other Dauntless, my black and white clothes standing out against the darkness of their tight-fitting shirts and pants, searching for my mother.

Finally, I find her slender frame in a crowd of blue and grey, and she catches my eye.

And smiles.

With that smile, I'm taken back to my past, when I cried and cried and hid under the bed. She would lift up the bedskirt and kneel down, her face against the carpet so I could see that smile. The smile that showed me everything is going to be fine. Then I would crawl back out to sit in her lap as she braided my short hair and told me funny stories about her life in Amity before she came here. All with the knowledge that I am alright. Everything will be okay.

I know this now, and when I turn my head to look at my new faction, I smile too.

* * *

Once the final girl chooses Amity, the Dauntless leave. No, not leave. Stampede. I'm caught up in a rush of bodies as they clamor down the stairs, so different from the Candor, who always use the elevator.

I jump and yell right along with them.

We burst through the doors and run out into the street. The crisp air bites my bare arms, and the setting sun offers no warmth. Although it is beautiful. But I have no time to admire the scenery as the Dauntless take off running down the street, and my ears perk at the sound of the train's horn.

Finally.

I jog along with the other transfers as the train moves. Watching the Dauntless for years and my tall frame helps me immensely as I throw myself into the car. A blonde girl, too short to get in, is clinging to the handle, and I grab her and pull her in with the rest of us.

A shout sounds from behind me, and I watch a red-haired Erudite boy sprint in an attempt to catch up to the train, as an Erudite girl tries to reach him.

He's too far away.

I look out of the car to see him on his knees, head in his hands. He has failed Dauntless initiation, just like that.

I turn and see the blonde girl I helped watching the boy with an uneasy look.  
"You alright?" I ask. Her light blue eyes move away from the boy and look at me, and she nods.

"I'm Christina." I offer my hand to her, realizing too late that the Abnegation don't shake hands. Still, she takes it and shakes.

"Beatrice," she says.

"Do you know where we're going?" I shout. The train has picked up speed, and the wind blows into the car, threatening to tip me over. Beatrice sits on the dirty floor of the car, and I raise an eyebrow.

"A fast train means wind. Wind means falling out. Get down," she says, and I sit next to her, my back against the wall.

"I guess we're going to Dauntless headquarters," she says in response to my earlier question. "But I don't know where that is."

I shake my head and grin. "Does anyone? It's like they just popped out of a hole in the ground or something."

The wind rushes through the car, and all the other transfers fall over. I laugh, and watch Beatrice crack a small smile. She leans back against the wall with me, and closes her eyes.

I take this moment to take her in. She's very small, not even coming up to my shoulder, and thin boned. Her gray clothes are enormous on her tiny frame, and she shivers in the cold wind. Pale blonde hairs that have escaped from her tight bun all the Abnegation wear whip in the wind, and her blue eyes blink open when she senses me watching her. She says nothing, most likely figuring it would be rude.

She is Abnegation, after all.

Was.

We were all something different.

But now we're Dauntless.

I turn to look out the window. What is it like for her, coming from Abnegation? Where they are the exact opposite of Dauntless? Will she even survive the first stage of initiation? Candor was different from Dauntless. But not that different. She looks the part of the model Abnegation girl. If we were in any other situation, I would look right past her. She could be stunning, if I could give her a makeover. But even letting their hair down is against their beliefs.

I was stunned enough to not notice much after my choosing, but now that I sit, I remember hers. Her father was a leader of Abnegation, I think, so it was quite a shock. Her brother, the boy who offered the Candor man his seat, chose Erudite, and there was an uproar.

I could have never been Erudite, either. Although smart guys are pretty cute.

I glance around at the others, all transfers. There's a boy wearing blue, with blonde hair that sweeps over his green eyes. Handsome. The monstrous boy who fell asleep in math. Two Erudites, a boy and girl, holding hands. Molly and Drew, who I recognize. They weren't as bad on their own, but they always hung around with…

Peter.

He looks at me, green eyes flashing, and grins. Not a kind smile. A leer. To anyone else, he would look nice, with his upturned eyebrows in a happy expression. I hate to admit it, but he is handsome. Many of the Candor girls had crushes on him, before they realized what he was really like.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Chris." He calls me the nickname I have always hated and strides over to greet me with a fake smile.

When he falls over from the wind, I laugh.

He glares from his spot on the floor and mutters a curse underneath his breath, standing up again with an angry expression in his eyes. Comes too close to me, in my face, eyes matching mine, and he says,

"Better watch out, Chris. I don't have to tell the truth anymore."

"Like you ever did."

He comes even closer, our noses an inch from each other.

"You do know what the first stage of initiation is, right?"

"If it's based on intelligence, I know you won't pass."

"Fighting. They match us up against each other. And dear Chris, I'll make sure you're with me."

He stalks off to the other side of the car, and then turns.

"Oh, and if I can't get you, I'll make sure someone else makes you more black and blue than brown."

I smirk, and roll my eyes.

"Got it."

He finally turns back around to talk to Molly and Drew. Plotting how they're going to kill me, most likely.

* * *

I feel the train slowing, and hear a boy shout "They're jumping off!" Beatrice lifts her head and follows me into the line the others are in.

I'm in front.

I look down, and instantly regret it. The ground is rushing by at an incredible speed, and there's a gap between the rooftop we are supposed to jump off onto and the pavement 30 feet below.

I offer her my hand. "Here."

She opens her mouth, ready to protest, when I finish with, "I just...can't do it unless someone drags me."

She takes my hand, and we stand at the edge of the car. Beatrice counts off.

"One…two…three!"

And we jump.

I feel like I'm flying.

I'm hovered in midair for what seems like a half second and an eternity at once, the pavement far below. Finally, we crash down onto the roof, gravel stinging my bare skin.

I laugh, and let go of her hand

"Well, that was fun."

Beatrice looks astonished, but gets up. We hear a wail, and see a girl standing at the edge of the roof, a boy keeping her from falling off.

"Rita, Rita, calm down. Rita," he pleads.

Beatrice and I go over to look.

There's a girl.

Lying on the pavement, limbs hugging the concrete, hair spread like a fan.

Dead.

No one is safe. Not even the Dauntless.

I turn away, and after a few seconds, Beatrice follows. I hear a voice from behind me.

"Ooh, scandalous! A Stiff's flashing some skin!"  
I look and see Beatrice has pulled up her sleeve to see that her elbow is skinned. Peter casually uses the derogatory term for the Abnegation every day, but never in front of one. I glare. She is the only Abnegation here, after all. Her cheeks heat, and she turns to look at the man at the other end of the roof I have just noticed.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" He stands on the ledge like it's a street curb. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

I hear Molly protest, and scoff. Then I look. The building we're on is only one of four. They are situated like a square, a black hole in the middle.

You can't even see the bottom. Who knows what could be down there? Is there anything?

No one steps forward to go first. Peter is attempting to look nonchalant by picking at his cuticules.

Chicken.

I feel a rustle behind me and see Beatrice, who pushes past me.

Stands on the ledge.

Her baggy clothes are snapping back in the wind, and she takes off her outer shirt to reveal a tight gray t-shirt that she throws at Peter to catcalls.

Good girl.

And she jumps.

She doesn't even scream, and the initiates yell down to her. Max waits for a few seconds, then asks, "Who's next?"

I don't even hesitate to step up.

I walk towards the ledge.

Step up onto it, the wind pushing me towards the drop.

Close my eyes.

And jump.

The falling sensation, that feeling of total weightlessness, like the ground dropping out from under me, makes me scream.

In happiness.

I slam into something, and realize it's a net. A net. I crawl towards the edge and am helped down and greeted by a brunette girl with silver rings through her eyebrows. Everyone is laughing at my shouts, but they eventually turn into cheers.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn to see a boy with dark blue eyes and close cropped hair.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

**Woah! That sure was a long chapter! This one actually took me two days to write, on and off. I really hope you guys enjoyed! Did you notice all of my little foreshadowings to future Willstina? Or Christill? What is their ship name? O.o Someone tell me. xD **

**Also, did you guys like that interaction between Peter and Christina? I figured they had history, since she did know him.**

**Anywho, if you enjoyed, I would love to hear it! Reviews (with no flames, please, though constructive criticism is welcome), follows, and favorites turned my bad day into a great one, today. I would love some more. ^_^  
Also, the next chapter may not be tomorrow. These longer ones take much longer to write. Sorry bout that.**

**You guys are awesome!**

**~ Audrey**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ: **

**Hey guys!**

**I know, I know. It's been quite a while, considering I used to post every day. Well, that's over with, and I'm sorry. I'm trying to determine a schedule for this thing, and my other story, It's All Goode (it's a percy Jackson AU fic. Check it out. :P ). What do you guys think? Once a week? Twice a week? **

**The reason it's been taking so long is because I no longer have as much freedom as I had. Now Tris has met Christina, and she is officially in the book. Since I have to write the same book from a different point of view, I have to stay extremely close to the book. **

**HOWEVER.**

**It's not going to be as close as I intended. I attempted to do it exactly right. You know, same dialogue, same scenes, etc etc. And it was, to put it frankly, boring. It was pretty much just like Divergent, which, while I want that, I still want to be original. **

**So what am I going to do?**

**I'm not exactly sure. I'm not going to be exact to the book, though. The dialogue won't be the exact same. There will be key scenes, yes. But not everything. And there will be scenes added in. I'm really lost. I want to include all the scenes, but I can't. At the beginning, there will be quite a few things similar to the book. But it will diverge out from there. **

**What do you guys think?  
Alright. Sorry for this super long author's note. Haha. Onto the story!**

* * *

**Previously: **

**_The falling sensation, that feeling of total weightlessness, like the ground dropping out from under me, makes me scream._**

**_In happiness. _**

**_I slam into something, and realize it's a net. A net. I crawl towards the edge and am helped down and greeted by a brunette girl with silver rings through her eyebrows. Everyone is laughing at my shouts, but they eventually turn into cheers._**

**_I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn to see a boy with dark blue eyes and close cropped hair. _**

**_"Welcome to Dauntless."_**

* * *

Chapter 6

I'm led down a dark tunnel with the rest of the initiates. The boy who helped me down tells the girl to take the Dauntless borns somewhere else, and addresses us.

"My name is Four," he says, deadly serious. I can tell already that he rarely cracks a smile. I, however, do.

"Four? Like the number?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yes," he says. "Problem?"

"No." _Of course not. There's people who call themselves numbers everywhere. Sam's real name is Eight._

"Good," he continues. "We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love."

I outright laugh. The Pit? "Clever name."

Before I know it, Four is in my face, nose an inch from mine. His dark eyes narrow.

"What's your name?"  
I cross my arms. "Christina."

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" he hisses.

I nod, a bit frightened despite myself.

He backs off, and we continue towards the shadow at the end of the dark tunnel.  
"What a jerk," I mumble to Beatrice. Maybe I should call him Fortress. It looks like nothing can crack that tough exterior.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," she replies.

Within a minute or so, we have reached the end of the tunnel, and Four pushes the doors open.

"Oh. I get it," I whisper.

The Pit is definitely an appropriate name. The underground cavern seems to stretch for miles. It's stories and stories, no barriers on the side to keep anyone from falling. Very Dauntless. In the middle, there is a chasm, with a dark, teeming river at the very bottom. I shiver just looking at it.

But the thing I notice almost as soon as the Pit is the people. They're everywhere, from small children to middle aged parents. Anyone over the age of 9 or so seems to have some sort of alteration, whether it be bright colored hair, studs through eyebrows, lips, and even tongues, or tattoos, whether it be one small one or hundreds of them. I see a teenage girl with bright pink hair and a lip ring shove a boy with black hair whose arms are covered in ink, and a woman in her mid-thirties watches from the side lines, shaking her head causing her blue hair to fly. The noise, instead of hurting my ears, sounds like joy. The chaos is almost soothing.

Candor is not the quietest faction. Not even close. But there have been many times I'm told to hush, to sit in a corner and keep quiet.

In Dauntless, they beckon you to join in.

Four shows us the chasm, and I quickly move away from the railing. I both love and hate heights. If I am not the one controlling whether or not I will fall, I love them. But something like a rope course, which is only rumored among the Dauntless, I could not do.

We finally go towards a gaping hole in the wall, where I spot what seems like hundreds of people.

And as soon as we walk in, these people jump to their feet. They scream, applaud, stamp their feet. All for us.

I smile.

Beatrice and I look for empty seats, and we end up sitting with Four, her in the middle between us. Hamburgers are on the table, and I eagerly reach for one. Beatrice just looks at them, pinches one between her fingers. Four passes her some ketchup

"It's beef. Put this on it."

Wait. She's never had a hamburger?

I voice my thoughts, and she turns to me. "No. Is that what it's called?"

Four turns to nod at me. "Stiffs eat plain food."

"Why?"  
Beatrice shrugs. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

I smirk. "No wonder you left."

"Yeah," she says, rolling her eyes. "It was just for the food."  
Four's mouth twitches into an almost smile. Maybe the fortress isn't impenetrable.

New goal. Make Four actually grin.

I think about her words. Why would she leave? She looks like a model Abnegation, with the exception of being the first jumper. Her life could have been so safe. No surprises. But instead she's here, where you could die at any time, if only by falling off of the ledges of the Pit.

I'm lost in my thoughts, until a boy enters the room. A hush falls over the room.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"Eric. He's a Dauntless leader," Four responds.

"Seriously? But he's so young."

Four looks at me. "Age doesn't matter here."

The boy, Eric, plops down next to Four. His hair is long and greasy, and his face is covered with piercings. He doesn't say a word, so we stay silent until he speaks.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" he asks Four, nodding towards Beatrice and I. He winks at me, and I raise my eyebrows.

"This is Tris and Christina," Four says. I am about to ask who Tris is, until I realize it sounds like Beatrice. Looks like she's renamed herself.

The boy breaks his gaze from my eyes and moves to Tris, smirking. "Ooh, a Stiff. We'll see how long you last?"

She sits…well, stiffly, and doesn't respond. I glare at him. Four and Eric carry on a quick conversation, filled with tension, but I tune out and eat my burger. Before I know it, Eric has left, and Tris is talking to Four. I begin listening and hear her say, "It must be because you're so approachable. You know. Like a bed of nails." I resist grinning, looking down at the table, only to look up and see Tris and Four apparently conducting a staring contest. It only ends when Four mutter something I can't hear.

Someone calls Four's name, and he gets up. Tris turns to me, and I raise my eyebrows.

"What?" she asks.

"I'm developing a theory," I respond.

"Which is?"  
I pick up my hamburger and grin at her. "That you have a death wish."

* * *

**Alrighty! It's a short chapter, but it's been almost a week and I really needed to get something up.**

**What did you guys think? I would love to know! Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are loved! **

**ALSO. Did you get my Fourtris reference? Christina calls him Fortress? Fourtris? Eh? Okay, okay, I know. It's bad. xD**

**Thank you to the people who have already done any of those things: Fourtris46love, Rileylowe, Guest, regett54, Eleanor,, XxSilverDawnxX, JerkZero, Ginny Everdeen Potter, LittleMsStiff, MissPickleChips, and dauntlessthroughandthrough! You guys are the reason I do this ^_^**

**~Audrey **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!  
Woah, I'm alive! I know, I know, it's been FOREVER. I don't really have any excuses, heh. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Al is crying.

It's got to be close to eleven pm, and all of the transfers have been stuck in a dark room filled with ten bunk beds. There's only nine of us, and the bunk below me is empty.

Funny, we started with twelve.

Al is in between Tris and I, but they're both on the bottom bunk. His sniffles are loud in the silent room, where everyone else seems to be asleep. But I lie awake, unable to rest.

I think back to earlier that day. The Dauntless are slowly making cuts. They knew, they just _knew,_ that not everyone would make it here. Why else would there be ten bunks when we started with twelve?

I sigh quietly.

I'm scared.

Because what else do they know? Do they know what may happen to us? Do they look at this scraggly group, stare each initiate in the eye, and think _They won't make it_?

What did they think when they looked at me?

I am a confident girl. I am not afraid to show it, either. But when Eric announced that only the top ten initiates, both Dauntless born and transfers combined, would make it through and become members?

My hands shake, even now.

Al's cries escalate, and he is now full on sobbing. In the dim light from the bathroom across the hall, I see Tris turn in her bed, the light illuminating the tears she must have let fall silently.

Tris. The Abnegation girl who, if she was anywhere else, would have had to been the first to help, to ask what she could do.

And now she lies on her stomach, pressing her pillow over her head to block out the noise.

I know that I belong here, without a doubt. But does she know where she belongs?

I think of Candor, now. Where it was perfectly fine to be honest, and rude, and even loud sometimes. It was alright to stand out. But Abnegation, with their boxy gray prisons they call houses, and the plain people who live in them, baggy clothes, quiet and kind?

Imagining how she must be feeling hurts my head.

So I decide to start caring about myself again, copy Tris in pulling my pillow over my head, and fall asleep to a boy who looks like he would never shed a tear's cries.

* * *

We're all woken up by Four at what must be dawn, his shouts hurting my ears. Guess the Dauntless don't believe in sleeping in. I hastily pull on tight black jeans and a black shirt, and watch Tris, who didn't bring any clothes, redo her bun. Gray fabric swallows her up, and I think of how much I want to give her a makeover.

Tris and I walk near the boy with green eyes and follow Four down a series of halls until we're brought into what must be the training room. There are faded targets in front of gray concrete walls, the faint red of the outer circle bringing the only color into the room.

I rub my eyes, still shaking off sleep, and Four presses a gun into my hand. I'm so shocked at what is now laying in my palm that I miss most of the explanation of what is going on. All I hear is that there are three stages of initiation and that we are ranked.

And then I look over and Four has a gun pressed to Peter's head, Peter still caught in mid-yawn.

Excellent.

"Wake. Up. You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it."

I grin at Tris and the green eyed boy in between us, and they both smile back.

And while I know this isn't the time or place…_Dang. _That boy has a nice smile.

I shake my head a bit. I must still be half asleep.

Four takes the gun from Peter's head and immediately turns, shooting a bullseye through the center of the target. "Now, you try."

I look back down at the gun, all cold black metal in the palm of my hand. Raise it up, arms extended, aim.

And fire.

I jerk back, my arms shaking, as the gun kicks into my palm. Then look towards the target.

Where I see a small hole inside the outer circle.

The boy next to me turns, and grins. "Damn. Nice shot."

I smile back. "Thanks."

He holds out the hand not holding his own gun. "Will."  
"Christina."  
"Ever shot a gun before?"

"Only in Dauntless would that be a normal question," I say. He laughs.

"So true. They always seemed nuts to me as a kid."

"Yet you're here."

He tugs on his blue shirt, looking down. "I got tired of being the smart one."

"Same here. Although I was more of the smart-aleck."

Our eyes meet again, and I realize we should probably get back to target practice. I say so aloud, and he clears his throat.

"Oh yeah."

Will extends his arms, shakes the blond hairs out of his eyes, and fires. He jerks back, but not as badly as I did, and I see a bullet hole through the second to outer circle.

"Woah. And you're sure this is your first time shooting a gun?" I ask.

"Maybe I was a psychopathic murderer in a past life or something." He seems as shocked as I am.

We both take aim, and fire together for the next shot.

* * *

Lunchtime. I painfully uncurl my fingers from the gun, where they are stiff. Tris seems to have the same problem. As we walk, I spot Al, his eyes red, and invite him to sit with us.

I attempt to politely make conversation with this enormous boy who I've never spoken to about classes we were in together. He doesn't seem to remember me, and I move onto Tris, who seems to be zoned out.

"What? What is it?" she asks.

"Do you remember taking a class with me? I mean, no offense, but I wouldn't remember if you did. All the Abnegation look the same to me."

She just stares blankly. Crap. I'm slipping back into Candor mode again.

"Sorry, am I being rude? I'm just…used to saying whatever is on my mind. My-"

I stop.

Not my dad.

Not. My. Dad.

Mom. That's what I meant to say.

Mom.

No, no, don't think about Mom right now. Christina, STOP.

I take a deep breath.

"Mom used to say that politeness is just deception in pretty packaging." I finish.

"I think that's why our factions don't usually associate with each other," she answers, laughing softly.

I feel someone behind me, and turn to see Will.

"Can I sit here?" he asks.

I look over at the two Erudite transfers, who must be a couple, and ask "What, you don't want to hang out with your Erudite buddies?"

"They aren't my buddies," he says, sitting down next to me. "Just because we were in the same faction doesn't mean we get along."

I look over to where Molly, Drew, and Peter sit, and can't agree more.

Tris watches the girl kiss the boy with a look of disgust on her face. I forget that Abnegation do not show affection, and Al, Will, and I give her a knowing smile.

"Your Abnegation is showing. The rest of us are all right with a little affection in public," I say to her.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll have to get over it, then," she responds.

"Or you could stay frigid," Will says, grinning. "You know, if you want."

I throw a roll at him, laughing. He catches it easily, and takes a bite out of it.

"Don't be mean to her," I say. "Frigidity is in her nature. Sort of like being a know-it-all is in yours." I hope he gets my teasing. The fact that I'm not being a bully, I'm just like this.

"I am not frigid!" Tris has a bit of fire underneath that thick Abnegation shell, I see.

"Don't worry about it," Will says from next to me. "It's endearing. Look, you're all red."

I look over to see Tris' pale cheeks have turned pink, but all I can think is how Will said it was endearing. She was. Not me. Her.

I need to get over this.

* * *

**Well, how's that for a chapter? A little bit of Willstina for ya. :D I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews, follows, and favorites encourage me so much! ^_^ They make me write faster, so the more I get, the faster the next chapter will be up!  
You guys are awesome.**

**~ Audrey **


End file.
